Examples of network systems which may incorporate non-constant amplitude envelope modulation include those which operate according to Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)-related standards, example of which include 3GPP, WCDMA, HSPA, LTE, etc., as would be understood in the art. In many UMTS-related standards, there are transition periods wherein transmit power changes from one desired power level to another.
It may be difficult to monitor power at these transition periods. For example, some existing UMTS systems and devices use a root-mean-squared power calculation in order to monitor power. In order to do so, sampling along continuous capture times may be required to gather adequate statistics for performing the power calculations. However, such sampling may be difficult as there may not always be sufficient capture times available. This becomes especially difficult during power transition periods where the power is constantly changing.
Further, power detection and control of some UMTS systems and devices may require relatively complicated circuits or systems.
It would be advantageous to address some of the above-noted difficulties. Other difficulties of existing systems may also be appreciated in view of the foregoing.